I'm a survivor
by thrones-senpai
Summary: After the wave of radioactivity Clark is still on the earth living, and Bellamy up in the sky... Will they meet again?
1. Survive

**\- Clark's view-**

I saw the rocket starting up in the sky. I saw the rocket flames. I saw my friends rising up in the sky, escaping the radioactive wave. I was glad that they are going to live. But I had to survive here. My life has to wait, because first I have to set up the satellite to ensure their surviving. I was up the tower – finally. It was so high and so terrifying to see the wave of huge radioactivity coming closer and closer to me.

But now I had to give my attention the satellite. First I moved it a few centimeters down but the computer said that there was still no signal and so I moved it higher, up to the sky, then. Still nothing. My breath started to getting faster, I became filled with panic. I moved it higher again. "Signal is sent" I did it. Oh my god. Yes I did it. I guaranteed their life. I hope they are fine.

Then I saw the radioactivity again. I had so escape it. As fast as possible I climbed down the tower and ran to the laboratory where I should have been about 15 minutes ago. I was running. My thighs and muscles were burning. Everything hurt.

Suddenly I fell down. I stumbled on a stone, on a simple stone. But the end of this stumble was just a huge, a really huge problem. I had not a too small gap in my helmet. It was broke. My face began to burn. Quick I put my hand on the gap and began to run faster. When I finally saw the building my full body was dying of exhaustion and radioactivity. I saw the wave; and just a few meters separated myself of it. I entered the building and exactly in this moment I saw the wave floating next to the entry. But luckily it was closed, and I was in there. I dragged my body to the laboratory. Nobody was here. Sure. They were up in the sky, away from this death. I walked to the white table where our surviving plans were laying and I fell on it. The white room colored gray, and finally it was all black…

 _She was not dead. But her body and soul were near to leave the world of the living. Maybe she saw her whole life of 19 years wandering through her mind while she was laying there. Nobody will ever know. But it does not matter what she was seeing or what wandered through her mind, because something let her heart beat consistently. She was living. Maybe not in her awareness but she survived._

 _She was laying there, slightly breathing in and out, surviving the big fire…_

When I woke up my skin still burned. First I did not realize where exactly I was laying. Was it the world after death? No, I suppose not. I was breathing. I felt pain. So it could not be the paradise of god. I lived? I survived it? Impossible. I did not know either why I was living or why the radioactivity had not killed me. My body felt heavy.

I tried to stand up, but on the first try I just fell back on the floor. Ouch. That hurt. So I tried to support my standing up whilst I put my head in the desk. Then the other on and pushed my body up. My legs were shaking a bit – as my whole body did. I took a deep breath, not just once, a few times. I felt that my heartbeat became calmer. Slowly I undressed the protective clothing and threw it down on the floor.

Just now I felt the fire on my skin again. My face burned. Sluggish I moved one foot after the next in direction of a bath room. And when I finally arrived there I lunged to the shower. And when I turned it on water gushed. Within my clothes I stood there under the cold cold water. It killed my pain. I am not sure for how long I stood there but when my body began to freeze I turned out the shower. And just then I undressed the – now wet – clothes. I took a next to me laying towel and cased me with it. Warm. Then I began to look for a medicine set to cover my wounds. Especially the ones on my face. And finally I found one. With shaking hands I began to disinfect all of my wounds. Fire and pain hushed through my whole body. After this I bandaged them and calmed myself a bit down.

Sitting there around in just a towel I begun to realize that I am alone. Maybe forever? I noticed that nobody would ever find me, except the seven friends who were now up in the sky, near to the stars. Surely also the ones in the pillbox could find me, but how likely was this hope?

I realized that I had not said goodbye to Murphy, or Raven. Monty. Harper and all the others. And the most painful point was that I had not farewell Bellamy. He was the one who has been with me since we were moved to the earth. Two years ago. What I could do without him? He was always my biggest and most helpful support…

 **\- Bellamy's view -**

Clark was not here. I supplicated Raven to wait, and she waited with the whole crew o few minutes, but Clark was not here. With tearing eyes I sat down in the rocket. It closed. And now we were leaving the earth. Escaping to a place I hated the most time of my life. When I looked out of the window I saw the earth, dying in the radioactivity. And all I was able to think of that Clark was dying there too. When I glanced to another direction I saw the Ark. It was dark. ' _Clark? Please. You_ _are able to do it'_ I thought. Fearful I took a look on Raven – and she was filled with fear and worry too. As everyone else was. I could fell the tension between us and the hope on Clark.

After a few minutes of discussing and hoping, Raven decided to do it by herself. To adapt our rocket to the Ark. I saw her floating out in the universe. Everybody, each soul up here hoped that she would do it. She tried. But the Ark was still dark, no light – so Clark did not handled it.

" Clark. Please. Do it." I whispered.

And suddenly I heard Monty shouting "GOD! Guys look! Light! Clark did it!" Relieved I looked at the others. But then I heard Raven. She was saying that her oxygen was nearly empty. Panic. We attached our rocket to the Ark, but here was no Oxygen either. Dammit. Raven was nearly dying and the others had no more oxygen too. Murphy was sharing his with the others, and Monty did too. As earlier discussed I had to turn on the aeration.

With his last power and oxygen Monty instructed me what I shall do. I did it, but then I had no more air to breathe too. I began to sink down. The last thing I heard and did was : "Turn … the… switch...on" and after I moved my hand I sank down on the floor

 _Bellamy did not realized that he had done it. The first who breathed here, out in the universe, next to the stars, was Murphy, then Harper and all the others. They carried Raven and Bellamy, who had the least ability to breath to the ventilators. Both of them gasped, moving after air…_

"We did it!" Harper said relieved and happy. Down Ravens' face rolled down tears. " Thanks to Clark…!" she whispered. Everyone smiled. A relieved, but a sad smile.

"I hope that one day we will be reunited with her… at least if she survived." I said calmly. "Damn. Bellamy. She survived. She is strong!" Emori said. More or lower persuading...


	2. Live

Chapter 2

 **\- Clark's view -**

I have been sitting for a few days just around and doing nothing. The wave of radioactivity was still storming outside, so because of this point I was not even able to establish communication to the pillbox where the others were hiding. Day by day I am hoping that they survived and the storm of death and pain did not touch them. But I could only assume their surviving. Assuming if your family, your whole nation is still living, here on earth, is the most painful thing on earth. I have not seen them for about a week and I was not allowed or rather not even able to move myself out of this huge building which was an increase in the deepness. I am still wondering how the humanity built it here – out of nothing.

I suppose that most of the people would say that I should have done something, like planning how I will survive… but I was not nearly in mood to do something. I had just lost all my friends; for maybe forever? Not one of the most delightful things that could happen to a human. I was laying in bed, staring up on the ceiling and not even thinking. No. As my head my mind was empty.

Not until the sixth day without connection to humans I decided to stand up. The only thing I heard for six days was the sound of the nature, that has been destroyed out there, on the planet we called home.

And finally on the sixth day of loneliness I did not hear it. _'Is this the worlds end? Is everything destroyed? Is this the end of radioactivity?'_ But I had no answers for my questions. No one had. And I am convinced that for the next days no one will give me at least one. The possibility of communication to the other humans was not high. I mean : I do not know if I could send a signal to them. Or maybe they would not be able to receive my signal if I am in ability to send one.

So I decided to stand up. I walked through the whole building in direction of the entrance door. When I looked out of the window that was built in there I saw a kind of veil colored in pale red. It was making me fearful. I did not know what was out there, or who was out there, if someone survived, who was not one of us – us, the Skaikru. But now I assume that we will not be the Skaikru no more.

Out there I saw some trees which had fell down, I saw mountains – standing there and rising their heads up in the sky. I wanted to go out, but I was not brave enough. It seemed like the radioactivity was still there and I was not in position to risk my life again. But I was in position to try to communicate with the others in the pillbox. Determined I walked to the technique and began to move some buttons, which should have sent a signal, around. A signal was sent, but after a few times but it seemed like no one was going to answer. Disappointed I sat down on a chair and took a deep breathe.

' _Maybe the ones up in the sky will answer my signal?'_ an idea hushed trough my mind. So I modified the data and sent a signal. A few times, surely, not just only once. But I seemed, as before, that no one was going to answer me. Maybe they were not receiving it? I did not know. I would never know, until they would have answered me.

The only thing I knew was, that I was alone.

 **\- Bellamy's view -**

It was much more frightening to be on the Ark just with a crew of seven. The last time I was here, there were more than one thousand humans. And now, the only ones who were up here, were us. Murphy, Emori, Harper, Raven, Monty, Echo and me.

After we had earlier, I mean about six or seven days ago, turned the ventilators on which were supplying us with oxygen to breath, we were exploring the Ark. Though there was not that much left as earlier we had found a lot of things that were very useful. Like some rooms with beds or even toilets which were able to operate surprisingly well.

All the days we have been moving things, that we had brought from earth up here, around the Ark. Also we had planted the seeds we had taken with us. Luckily we had also took some fruitful soil, because up here was nothing of it left. Raven and Monty were and are still working on the technique which is going to help us to contact the earth; hopefully it is going to work. I mean, when nothing is sure everything is possible. And as all the days before I am hoping that one day we will find and communicate with Clark who survived. Not just only me is in hope that she survived. It would be so so unpleasant and painful if she would not have. And the saddest thing about this point is, that I am not able to know if she did it, because only when she answers our signals, which we are going to send soon, we are in position of this knowledge that she is staying alive down there. And if the earth is not suitable for surviving for us humans we may be able to pick her up. I hope so.

Echo and Harper were cleaning up the Ark day by day, because of no matter why, here were so many leftovers of the humanity. And most of all : dust.

Emori and Murphy were cooking or planting or whatever their task was, but they were responsible for the food. And what was doing I? I was helping a bit everywhere. The most of the time I spent here I was running from Raven to Murphy to Harper always with something to tell them. I still do not get it why they were not just using the mobile radios we had used.

All the days I have been looking down the earth I saw similar to hurricanes waves of radioactivity. And why I knew that they were radioactive? Because they were red. Terrifying. But on the sixth say I was looking down on the earth I saw that the similarity to hurricanes was gone. So the wave came to an end? I hope so. The only thing I was determined to see was a veil of red around the world. It was pawning me in astonishment.

I heard Murphy saying "Fascinating and frightening at the same time." and I acknowledged him.

Well guys hello, I am so surprised that this fanfic is so likely with you :) I am hoping to get some reviews or critics… well after this chapter the real plot of this will start… ;) be excited

~ thrones-senpai ^^


	3. Hope

\- **Clark** **e** **'s view -**

I had not eaten a lot, but when I noticed that there was not enough food in conserves I had to look for an answer how to survive. I had enough water to drink and to clear myself, but the food was a problem. First I walked to the big laboratory where all technique devices stood. There should be a plan of the rooms in this building. I knew that it had more than just one floor but I was not I knowledge where some rooms were nor what rooms this building had. And after a few minutes looking for one I found it. Seven floors and a lot of rooms. Really.

Surely it had a kitchen down on the fifth floor. _'Gonna look later what I find there'_ I spoke to myself in my mind and explored the plan. Most of the rooms or halls here were for scientific researches.

When I looked around my eyes' glance fell on a few seeds which were laying around. _'Strange that I have not noticed them yet.'_ and as I later found out this were potatoes. Sure I had planted them and after a few weeks I had freaking potatoes. But as you may think these weeks were not that easy as it may sound. I tried to reduce my water wastage. Just in case that someday it will not work.

Also I had sent every day a signal to the pillbox and to the Ark. Most of my voice messages sounded like this – at least to the Ark : "Day nine. I have still no answer form the pillbox, but I am sure that they survived. I have found seeds, but I am not sure what plant they going to grow me. I hope that I can eat it. I was not outside the laboratory. I suppose that will not go out of here. I am afraid of the red veil because I am determined that this is still radioactive. Unpleasant. I am alone. Also I am not in position to go out because my helmet broke and I have no resources to fix it but I am in hope that I will find some. Well my wounds are getting better but they are still hurting; especially the ones I have received in my face. I am waiting for an answer. And how are you up there?"

Quite depressing after a time, but I kept doing it all the time just filled with hope of an response. Day by day I sent a signal to the Ark and to the pillbox. And these signals were the only times I was talking to someone, at least I was imagining that on the other side someone was hearing it. Every day I talked about my destinations, like what I had found in this building or how my little plant began to get a big one. One day I knew that it was a potato plant. This day I noticed it was the 56th day of my loneliness down here on the earth. The red veil was fading away and each day I had the chance to see more of the world I was convinced that I was alone on.

"Day 56. I have potatoes. I have just earned them and I will plant some new soon. Also the other seeds I have found some days ago are beginning to sprout. I suppose that these seeds are something like gene modified onion or so. But only assuming. Well the red radioactive veil fades more eastern, so I am thinking that I will go out soon. The only problem is that my helmet is not fixed yet, but I am sure that the resources I have found something like plastic are. So maybe with some heat I will be able to fix it. That would be excellent. Well, I am still exploring some rooms of this building, and one great thing is that I have found something that is going to scale the oxygen outside. Is it not amazing?! And one sad thing is… that I have still no answer from the pillbox. And from you either. I miss you guys." _'Especially you Bellamy...'_

I sent it. Swallowing some tears. Taking a deep breath and putting the device away.

 **\- Bellamy's view -**

We had not received for nearly two months messages from Clarke. I did not know if she even survived it, but we had. Penitence and pain were feelings I had to hide. Penitence because I had no chance to help her, to farewell her 56 days ago, just leaving her. And pain because I maybe will not see her again. I was living here, in a city of stars, with six others. We had grew plants, not only some. After a month we had something like a huge garden which was ranged in two rooms. We had corn. In the space. Corn. This is so amazing. Monty and Raven had finished their work with the technique but we did not received any signals and this was frightening.

The idea that we were possibly the only ones who are representing the human beings.

Every day I was glancing on the earth, on the veil of red color. And my mind was filled pictures of the people I left there. Octavia. Miller. Clarke. Pictures of the animals I had the chance to see. Memories. They hurt so much. The memory of life and death, of laughing and crying, of surviving and losing others. And all these memories I am not able to leave behind me, in the past.

We had found a lot of rooms with beds here. Murphy and Emori shared one, as Monty and Harper did. Echo had one for herself as Raven and I had. I am feeling kinda uncomfortable when I am hearing some nights the sounds of love next to me, sometimes from the left side and sometimes from the ride side. Outstanding. I am jealous of Raven and Echo who had rooms about hundred meters away. And the baddest thing about these sounds are that they make me feel something. A kind of loosed love. But I do not get it who am I supposed to love? It is surely not Raven or Echo. And it would be a shame if I would love Harper or Emori. Swallowing this feeling I was falling asleep. And waking up not feeling it. I felt busy and most of the time great. As all the days before I helped everywhere. Sometimes on lazy days I was just sitting around and my eyes were glancing the stars.

It is so fascinating that we are living here. That we came back to the place where we were kinda forced to die. We escaped the planet on which we had to die. We lived there but we came back to the place of our actual death. Eat or be eaten – this is how animals are living. And in the end we are living the same. Not with food but rather with life and death.


	4. Walk

Chapter 4

\- Clarke's view -

The days passed and my life was going on. Nothing important happened. Every day I was watching the red veil outside. The red veil of radioactivity – or to be more precise : death – was fading slowly away. I have been doing it since four weeks. Already 90 days had passed and all the days I was alone, without at least a word spoken to another human or even a living creature. Nobody can say that they understand my situation, or more my feelings, because only those who experienced the same thing as I did know and understand me. As all the weeks before I was sending a signal to the pillbox and to the Ark, but I had not received any answer.

I have been working for ten days on the helmet I had to fix. I was using the resources I had found days ago. I suppose that the material I was using was something like plastic that I was able to melt with something in a studio that was in this building. I am still wondering how all these things came here and why they are here. And finally on day 100 of pure loneliness I had fixed this helmet and it worked again. I mean none of the ambient air was able to diffuse through the glass or now plastic. And on this 100th day I decided to do something new. I would go outside.

I dressed in a garment which was in function to protect me from the radioactive air out there. I took a device that was able to scale the oxygen level in the air. I heard my heart beating and my blood pulsing through my body. I heard it in my ears. And I heard my own breath. It was such a frightening idea of going out. I did not know what was expecting me. And nobody else did. I was maybe the only one who was knowing after this what happened to the world after the wave of death came over it. Slowly I walked in direction of the exit and with each movement I became more terrified of the decision of going out. When I finally reached the door I just stopped moving. I stood there. Hearing my beating heart and my blood pulsing through my veins, and in the end my breath. I was only able to assume what was out there, if even was something out there and the wave had not destroyed everything. I closed my eyes and opened them slowly, seeing sparkles of light. And then I pushed the button which was opening the door. I felt how my fingers were trembling. Gradually my fingers became filled with force of my decision and strength of my body and pushed the button. I heard a click. And it opened.

I was standing here, in front of the earth. A new earth. A non explored earth and it was not even terrifying. I am not in ability to describe this feelings, but they made me feel like I am the only one in the world, and like the world is actually just a ruin of a humanity who was killed by a huge disaster. I swallowed my last thoughts about the world but not just about it, also about the humans who I began to like when I arrived with the other 99 teenagers here. And also all the others who I lost here…

And then, filled with fear and courage, I put my left foot down on the ground. And then I took a step, and another one, that sort of thing I did about three times. After this I closed the door and now I was standing here, surrounded by a very very light red veil. The ground I stood at felt tendered but I was not drowning in it. When I looked around me I saw some trees that were laying on the ground. I started to walk very slowly and carefully. It seemed like my fixed helmet was not breaking and holding me alive. I stepped into a forest… It was a forest, now it is just a connection of destroyed plants – and bones of animals who died during the wave. And it was not delightful to have the occasion of the glance. It felt like my heart got a spasm on the idea that this could have happened to me.

\- Bellamy's view -

Living with five others on the Ark was harder than we all expected. Sure we had enough food and so on but it is just the point that I see no difference in my surroundings. This gets me bored. And the position that I am not able to feel love for someone up here is depressing me just more, especially when I am seeing the other two relationships alongside. Everyday I am watching down to the earth and noticing that the veil of red is fading. And this fact is giving me hope and fear at the same time. On the one hand there is supposed to be wind which is letting the veil fading away, and that some new people or human beings would live there, and on the other hand it gives me hope that Clarke may survived there and that one day she may breathe there.

But I have not much time to think about such stuff, because (unlikely) I am very busy. We are exploring the rest of the Ark and we found since now a lot of useful things. For example some technique, books and the greatest thing is sugar. Not much but at least some and we are hoping that we are going to find some more equipment or useful things. After about one hundred days up in the sky the most disgusting thing became that we are forced to do so much sports when we want to explore the Ark. It seems like some parts of it are destroyed and so we have to clean it up and walk up and down and this is burning calories a lot. But it is very exhausting. But hopefully worthy.

And one of the most shocking things that happened to us is that Harper is pregnant. I mean it is so great because I like kids and so on, but I do not know if it is good for us. We will see in nine months. Luckily Emori is not pregnant because I suppose that we are not in ability to grow enough food for two more humans. Our "little" garden is getting bigger and bigger and this is great. We are still sending signals to the earth but are not receiving anything. This is the point which is killing my hope of love….


	5. Feel

Chapter 5

 **\- Clarke's view -**

About 1000 days, or to be more exact nearly three years, had passed since I have been left on earth. I have been sending every day a signal to the Ark and to the pillbox. But I was not receiving any answer, and on the value of time this was depressing.

On the 100th day, already about 900 days ago, I went outside of my home, if I can call this huge research institution a home. At least I felt like this was my home. On the first days I had been living here I had began to grow plants out of seeds I had found here. At all, all the factors counting together, I had survived. And I had a goal of life; it was meeting Bellamy. And surely all the others who went away. Everyday I am asking myself if they were able to survive, and this fact that I was not able to know, gave me hope of a reunion.

I was alone. All the time. But I had memories which were making me smile, especially the ones of Bellamy. Only after he was gone I got the value of the moments with him. I never had appreciated him. And I never said "Thank you" to him. It was so taken for granted that he was with me. And each day I am feeling more sorry for my behavior when he was with me. Every day I was realizing how much he meant to me. How special he was. How blind I had been. Blind of the love to Fynn I had felt. Or blind of the want of power. Blinded by people. And blinded by myself of him. Always I was hiding my feelings. In the end I had not felt anything, or maybe I had, but I never realized.

In my heart, deeply in it, I never wanted him to leave me. Never loose him again, after so many things we had adventured together. But I lost him. Maybe forever?

I love him. My heart is beating so fast when my mind is thinking about him. But my eyes are crying tears while my heart is jumping. On the one hand I have so much hope, that he loves me too, but on the other one I am afraid that he forgets about me. And I can not do anything. With anything I mean exactly anything. You may ask me why I am living? For him. You must know, surely you must know, it was all for you Mister Darcy said once in Jane Austen's book Pride and Prejudice. And Bellamy, you have to know, if you will ever read this, I am living for you, filled with hope of a reunion. Filled with hope that shows me my dreams of you. Of your eyes, and your hair which always smelled like forest. Of your hug and your deep deep voice. And my life, my mind, my heart : it is all for you. I need you.

And while I am writing these words down, I am swallowing tears. Tears which show me how hopeless my situation is. Outside is no oxygen. I have been walking outside and testing the air for oxygen, for air I am able to breathe with, but I am not able to do it. After nearly three years there are 10 percent of oxygen. Who knows, maybe there will be some day air to breathe. But it is thinkable that I will be dead when this day is supposed to come. I was out there so many times; and it is so frightening. There is nothing. And no one. I have been observing the ruins of the forest around my home and all I had found were skeletons of dead animals and plants. But they were not living. They were dying. Or already dead.

\- **Bellamy's view-**

One thousand days had passed without a signal from Clarke or the Ark. None of us was able to know if one of the human beings down there had survived. But every day I was hoping to see Clarke one day again. Even when we will be old. I had to see her again. I had not said goodbye when I saw her for maybe the last time in my whole life. Every single minute I am remembering her blond hair and her tempting eyes and body. Her voice was speaking to me in my dreams and mind. I heard her saying my name. My memories were showing me our lives we had spent just a few years together. And my memories were filled with caution, fear, hope, feelings and in the end all I could think about was love. My love to her. All the time I had loved her, but she had loved Fynn and then I had never seen her really again with a guy. Who knows. I miss her.

Harper and Monty became parents about two years ago and to see their little boy grow is such a beautiful and delightful thing. But is makes me sad. I am wishing that Clarke and I could have such a cute human being too. Just a dream. The boy named Benedict is such a sweetie. But he is so loud and the only thing I hear constantly is his shouting. Disgusting.

I had noticing that the read veil around the earth was fading away and now after almost three years the earth was cleared of it. But I did not know what it meant. Maybe that the earth was habitable? Was god and the world ready to give us a real home? A home where Clarke was living? A home which was our home for thousands of years? And maybe I will never know…

The development of our garden is huge and gets day by day huger. We have modified some plants and created some new and they are eatable. For our surprise. We had found some new rooms in the Ark and built them up, so there are offices and just rooms. We became not just good friends, no, we are a family now. Although not the same blood is pulsing through our veins. But the instinct of life is. And we are proud of us.

hey :)) i'm sorry for posting in so changeable times but i've not much time. I'm jumping now here a bit in time around and i hope that i can manage it to write my plans i have for this fiction, or at least the beginning of, in the following chapter, and i am promising that they'll getting longer :))) please give some review 3 i want to know what i've to develop during my writing! Enjoy it. :3


	6. Fly

Chapter 6

Just to keep in mind for me and my followers/readers and lovers of the 100 : I am jumping to a moment where Clarke and Bellamy are going to meet… stay excited… at least I hope that this'll be this chapter :)

 **\- Clarke's view -**

About 1500 days had passed since when I had hit the 1000th day. And there are so many things to tell the humanity about. On day 2000 I went outside and I was not able to believe my eyes – or to stay exact as all the times before : I could not believe my lungs. Because I was able to take a deep a such more deep breathe than I could ever had been imagining. Plants had been growing and the sound of animals my ears had heard for the first time in a while. I had no explanation for the change the world or may even god had given to me, but I was not in need of an explanation because the life that I got was amazing. And I was thankful. For everything.

After this changing day I was exploring the nature. The oxygen outside was making everything very much easier, so I was able to stay a lot of days outside on my tours. I was writing each thing I noticed down. Plants were growing again, so somewhere here should be a river or a lake which was giving the plants water. I was wondering if one day I will be able to see animals or other human beings again. Maybe the humans who were hiding in the pillbox? Who knows. Or maybe my friends who escaped a lot of years ago up in the sky. If they had survived and I am sure that they have.

Now I was about a week on tour and I had found an eatable fruit which was growing on a bush. It remembered me a little of a raspberry and it tasted in some way like one. I collected some of tiny seeds to plant some of my own bushed in my little garden. It was such a great feeling to taste something else after all these years and not just potatoes or corn. It took me some days to be back at home. Nothing changed… I mean it would be creepy if it had. Surely I had logged everything of my journey with a radio device… at least something that was a kind of similar to one. I had not received any answers.

One day I was sitting on a small hill which was about one kilometer away from my home and when I was there I was a huge landscape with mountains and trees. But also with destroyed nature and sometimes little skeletons of animals who died during the hazard. Terrifying and beautiful at the same time; it was breath taking. And on this day I viewed the sun which was going down and hiding behind the mountains. On my back I was the uprising and silver shining moon.

"Another day had passed. Again. And if you are hearing my voice you will know that I am alone. And I was for the last few years. I am now. And I suppose that I will be so lonely for the rest of my life. But I think that god is with me. He gave me life again, after the wave of death that I survived. He gives me hope every day and power and energy to stay alive. I feel like I have to live for the human beings and animals who died during it. Maybe it sounds so strange to someone, who is not in my position, but I am still hoping that one day I will see a rocket flying through the earth's atmosphere down to me with my friends, who are now much older than they were when I saw them the last time. It is hard. Every day is. And the loneliness is making it so much harder. I have not talked to someone since nearly 5.5 years. I will turn 26 this year. This is frightening. I am so old. It was about 10 years ago when we were sent to earth to die here. Can you believe it? Can you remember our first day here? All the friends, bitter and natural enemies, all the people who were killed by us or the people who belonged to us? Our lives that were taken? Our love and sadness, this bittersweet sadness that we all have felt. Some of us earlier and others later. The loose of loved persons. The astonishment when we found new friends and lovers. Everything, it never mattered what happened, we had survived. Our will to live was bigger than anything else. Our will to show the Ark which was supposed to kill us that we are strong, that we are fighters and much more than just teenagers who had done something against the rules. All of our actions we had done in the sky did not mattered down here because here we became humans again. We became we. We had the choice between being or not being and everybody, who was with us till the end, had chosen the way of being. And everybody gave their life for everything they had – for us. No one died for nothing. Each human who belonged to us had a meaning of life and those who had not, were giving their life a meaning. But in the end we lost everything. You are up there Bellamy, I hope that your soul is living there. I lost you." I took a deep breath. "And I love you." after this I put the device away and glanced the sky. The sky which was colored in pink and red – the colors of love that I felt so deeply in my heart. A salty tear rolled down my cheek…

 **\- Bellamy's view -**

I had sighted day by day how the red veil around the earth had faded away. And one day it seemed like the home of us, humans, was clear. Finally.

We had done some research for the last years. And in the end we found a spectacular way to fly back home. Down to the earth. We had built a rocket out of every resources we had found up here and after nearly three years we had a properly functioning rocket. We were ready to leave. To leave everything we did here behind us and to start a new life down there. These years on the Ark felt like centuries and we will remember these years for centuries.

My ears heard my heart pounding in my chest when I entered the rocket and my breath was fast. Faster than I could have imagined. I looked out of the window for the last time. This was the last glance I would ever have down the earth. I will never see the world like this again. Now everyone was sitting next to me and it was making me happy that we had now one more person with us. A small child. A human being like we were once. He was born up here and now he is flying to the earth. And I hope so much that he will meet an amazing person soon. This person is Clarke. The brave and strong girl who gave us the opportunity to survive. The girl who leaded us on earth. Who helped everyone. The girl who made an unity out of the tribes. The girl who I call the love of my life. For years she is picturing up in my memory. Her blond hair. Her eyes which were always filled with will and passion, but sometimes with sadness and despair.

My life was given to her and it belongs to her, and I hope that I can show it to her. And if she did not survive it, deep in my heart I will know that I devoted my life to her.

The rocket closed. Raven started it. Silence.

And then the rocket started. It began to fly. First slow and then faster and faster. Happiness and fear were the feelings that I became filled with. It took some time. And then I saw the earth, so near. I felt that we entered the atmosphere. Excitement.

I will see her.


	7. Run

Chapter 7

\- **Clarke's view -**

Suddenly I heard a kind of not natural sound somewhere, maybe a few kilometers away. I saw how birds flew in my direction away from the sound. Why hadn't I not noticed something? I was exploring everything around here. Strange. I picked up some of my stuff that laid around me and put it in my jacket and started to walk in the direct which the birds came from. While I was walking or jogging the sky colored darker and darker and the red sky turned into purple and later the purple turned to a blue.

In my stomach I felt that I was almost there. I did not hear anything at that moment, only my brisk breath and the blood in my veins. And when I started to walk with less speed I reached a glade in the small forest.

My breath stopped.

My heart stopped.

My life stopped for a moment.

I saw a rocket… no, really, I saw I rocket. The door was opened, but no one was out here. I moved to the opening and looked in there, but there was no one either. Had it been always here, I asked myself. No. Impossible. I would have had noticed it for sure. So someone had moved to the earth? I stepped once or twice around the whole thing. It was well made and looked very fine. I did not remember of what it had reminded me, but it was looking a kind of familiar.

Well, if that huge and heavy piece of metal was here, someone must be here too, I thought at that moment. Strange. In the direction I came from I had not seen anyone so the people, or maybe aliens (just kidding), were forced to go in the other one, north, or may west or east. God damn it. These beings would be the first ones I will be able to talk to and so I had to find them. I looked in the three directions. On the west side was a really terrifying forest and on the east side too. In the north was forest too, but it looked kinda lighter. So the humans supposing walked there. It was already dark, very dark. The sky was nearly black and only the moon lightened the world a but up. Though it was not comfortable to walk through the shadows of the forest. My steps were fast. I tried to catch them up as soon as it was possible for me.

I do not know for how long I had been walking but at one point I heard voices…

\- **Bellamy's view -**

We just landed on earth. My heart was beating for a long time that fast as it did now. I had the feeling that my heart would jump and escape my chest. It was filled with so much hope of seeing Clarke again.

We stepped out of our rocket as the sun was going down. It was so beautiful to see. Not just the sun from this point of view, but also the trees, mountains and just the earth. When I was standing outside I was kinda afraid of taking a breath but I did and felt the oxygen floating through my lungs. Real oxygen, not the filtered one.

We looked at each other. John, the one who was born in the sky, was just exactly looking like the pack of us, when we were sent to earth to die a long long time ago. But he was here to live.

I walked a bit and watched out where we could go. The nothern way seemed good and so we started to walk just through the young forest. It became darker all the time but that shadows of the night did not stop us. We walked on. Fascinated and happy at the same time to be here again. The last time I walked on real ground was when I ran away from death. I do not know how long we were walking but at one moment John seemed really exhausted and so we decided to stop. The moon was already filling the sky of the night with silver and white light.

We found a small place surrounded by a few trees and some high grass. Because of our anxiety that someone or something could find us, we did not make a fire and just laid down. The most of us had fallen asleep when Raven asked me, "Bellamy, do you sleep?" and I moved my hand to show her that I was not. I surmised a smile rushing over her lips. "What if we will find her?" she said. "Do you think, that we can be as close as we were before with her, after all that time? I mean, so much happened, we changed and she did too, if she survived. Not if. She did it." I heard a kind of care and insecurity in her voice. "Raven. We all know Clarke. She survived everything. All battles and every crisis. She lives." I tried to give her hope, but deep in my soul I knew that she may is dead.


	8. Meet

**\- Clarke's view -**

The voices I heard where something special, something new. I felt like a newborn baby, who heard humans speaking for the first time in their whole life. I had not been hearing any voice unless my own. I had heard birds singing and the wind hushing through the growing trees and plants. In the end, I mean that I heard the sound of nature. Of the world. Of my home.

The voices became louder and that meant that I was getting nearer to them. You may ask why them? At this moment I was able to understand that there was a deeper and a lighter voice, but I could not hear any of their words they spoke. Unfortunately.

The steps of my feet became slower and slower. I had no intention to walk accidentally by them and to miss my chance of communication. I walked as a shadow through the night on the path of fate and stars. The moon colored the forest in a silver light. I felt my blood pulsating across my body in my veins. My heart pounding the blood faster and faster through it. My breath became filled with excitement and anxiety.

I had the hope that the humans were the ones I knew a long long time ago. The ones I were ready to sacrifice myself, just to keep their lives living on. But also I had the anxiety that the humans, who know if these beings are even humans, were someone from another galaxy who came to conquer this blue planet.

At one moment I stopped moving and were just listening to the direction where the voices came from. On my left side, about twenty or thirty steps apart from the path, I heard the voices but did not see anything. No light and no silhouettes. Just darkness which became with the distance darker and darker. But I had no choice. I had to know who came after such a huge time lapse to the earth.

And so I stepped into the forest trying to stay as quiet as possible. Maybe after fifteen steps, it seemed like there was something. Or to be more exact someone laying. The voices did not talk anymore. I heard only my steps and my breath.

But suddenly one person stood in front of me and shouted: "WHO IS HERE?". I was frightened. I felt that the person moved towards me.

"I am living here. I do not want something bad for you to happen. I… I was just curious who here is." I said, trying to sound confident, but the gibbering of my lips made it look like I was nervous. And I was nervous.

Just out of nowhere the person said my name. "Clarke." I heard the male voice faintly. My mouth opened slightly. Just now I realized that some other humans stood behind this man.

"Bellamy," I whispered.

"Here I am. Clarke. I came back. We all came back. Back to you." he pronounced these last words with his whole heart in them.

But I was not able to move. I just stood there and stared at him, then at the other, and then again at him.

"How..." this was the only thing I could say.

But instead of an answer I just felt a tight hug, but it was not Bellamy who hugged me, it was a woman. She whispered my name and I felt tears rolling down her cheeks. We stood there wrapped in each other's arms. Raven. I missed her. After a time she took a step back. I felt her glance at me.

I did not even hug the others, I just said that they should follow me and started walking. Walking back to my home. Our home.

 **\- Bellamy's view -**

After I had talked to Raven I lost my mind in my own thoughts. In my hope and feelings. I did not know what would expect us here. I knew nothing. It was so calm. But suddenly I heard steps. And after I opened my eyes I saw a dark shadow appearing and it was coming nearer and nearer.

Automatically I jumped up and shouted, "Who is here?". I noticed that the others woke up and slowly looked around. Some of them already stood up.

"I am living here. I do not want something bad for you to happen. I … I was just curious who here is." I heard a familiar, soft voice speaking gently.

"Clarke." I breathed out. It was her. Her voice. She survived. There she was. Standing in the front of mine. I was near to tears.

And then I heard my name. She whispered it. She remembered me.

"Here I am. Clarke. I came back. We all came back. Back to you." I said as soft as it was possible for me in this moment of shock. My heart was filled with love and excitement. Lust. Adrenaline rushed through my body. I noticed that she stared at me, then at the others and then back at me.

"How..." her gentle voice spoke, but at the same moment Raven rushed into her and hugged her. These two girls, women, stood there and hugged each other in pure silence.

The shock of such a sudden reunion was filling the air around us. Our group was complete again. I was complete again. My heart was so close to jump out of my chest and to fly over to her and just to manifest my whole feelings, thought, exactly everything to her. To the person I desired. Clarke.

A few moments later I saw that their hug stopped. Clarke turned around and said "Follow me." and started to walk into the darkness.

"Where is she going to bring us?" I heard Monty wondering, but without hesitation following her.

Following her as I the good old times.


	9. Love

Chapter 9

 **\- Clarke's view -**

I was walking, taking every meter with my feet in my life, nearly absorbing it, to my home. To the place I had lived in over years alone, thinking I was the only one who would ever be living here. I thought that no one would come and take me. Take me back in their life. And now they were here. After an eternity I would like to say. We were here. All together.

I was moving through the shadows of the night, through the moon-drenched forest. My mind was clear. Clearer than anything else in this world. I do not know if I was this shocked by the arriving of my friends or even more: family. Or if I was just happy, but not realizing these feelings at this moment, that I was not alone. No more till I die.

I did not look back. I was just walking and hearing their steps behind me. They were not speaking. We passed after a time the place where the rocket stood.

And then we arrived at the place where we were the last time so many years ago. Our place.

Exactly at this moment, I started to realize how my life changed. How my life was doomed. The fate of my life would change. It would get better. My life would get better, happier and just filled with joy.

I started to cry. First quiet but then I was sobbing. Loud. Tears coursed out of my eyes. I was kneeling on the ground and crying into my arms. All the feelings I had hidden all the time were leaving my body.

I gave my heart to freedom. I suppose that at this moment I gained myself freedom.

I felt that someone's hands touched my shoulders and hugged me. I felt the warmth of the body on my back. I heard the breathing.

"Do not cry. You should not." I heard him … him whispering.

His head laid down on my shoulder and his thumb wiped my tears out of my cheeks. My breath was not constant. I lend against his head and felt his breath. I sat down on the ground. It was cold.

"I am … I am glad that you are here. That you live. That you survived. That God gave me the chance to see you again. I thank him. Clarke…." when he pronounced my name my heart took a jump inside of my chest.

"Clarke. You are supposed to be here. And you are. And now I am, we are here, together. All of us. And you have to know, Clarke, that I can not even express all my happiness and feelings when I saw you. When I recognized you. When my eyes met yours. My heart was feeling relief for the first time since I have seen you. My heart wants to jump out of my chest and hug you." he took my hand.

"I do not know what I am supposed to say after such a long time, maybe I should ask you how you are. But Clarke, you have to excuse my egoism, because I love you. I love you more than anything else in this world and I would not have survived it if I had not seen you again. It would have killed me not to see you gorgeous eyes again. Not to see your smile. Just not to be with you. Even if I would die tomorrow I would die with pure and real happiness because I met you, you, the girl I love. My heart is filled with relief." these words were said with so much heart by him and I was not able to say anything besides :

"I love you too." I felt my heart pulsing faster when I said these magical worlds.


	10. Dream

Chapter 10

- **Bellamys'** view -

Finally I had the chance used. Finally I just had a chance to express my feelings to Clarke. It was such a huge relief. I knew that she felt the same when she responded to my words with the same. And exactly in this moment my heart felt relief. It felt like I was laying on clouds, but sinking in them - I was just hovering. And it was amazing.

The night was dark but filled with blessings and light. The light which was given us from the stars and beautiful moon was shining down to my face. And the blessing was our reunion.

I do not know for how long I held Clarke in my arms, inside my hug but when I started freezing Clarke stood up and smiled. We were all the time in front of her home and now she was ready to show it to us. I took her hand and glanced on her. She was beautiful, even she had just cried. She started moving toward the door which was I was roughly seeing. Memories came into my mind when I stood in front of it. I looked to my - to our - friends and I felt deep down in my heart that they had the same thoughts.

I did not even realize that Clarke had opened the door and stood there waiting for us to come in. John, our little kid we all loved, who had woken up a few minutes ago, started running inside. Harper wanted to stop him but she was to slow. Clarke smiled as he entered and the light turned up.

„Whooooaaa" he said and looked around. I saw his little face for the first time so surprised. Monty took Harper into a hug and kissed her on her forehead. Tears were rolling down her face. I surely I understood why. It was a pleasure for each of us to see a child running on the earth and being just happy. He would have a great childhood down here; not as we had up in the air. On the Ark. It was a pleasure that his life would be great. He was enjoying it. Monty and Harper just moved right after him and following their son inside a warm, old home. Raven entered too, just as Emori and Murphy did. When I moved towards Clarke took my hand and looked at me. A smile was playing with my mouth. I leaned into her and kissed her gently. And she kissed back. But she stopped doing it soon and closed the door. With quick steps she walked further into the huge house.

When we reached a huge hall I was literally shocked : Plants. Plants everywhere.

„This is what you've been eating the whole time?" Raven asked during she looked questioning at Clarke as she nodded.

„I was lucky that I've found some seeds of these Plants inside here. Else I would not stand here right now." A sad smile showed up on her face.

„But god blessed you and gave you the present of a life." Emori took part at the conversation. „And we are all glad that we have the chance to see you again. We are so sorry that it took us so long, but today was the fastest we were able to." She continued.

„Emori. I am so happy that you are here. I would have waited even longer - if I am allowed to call this waiting. But I think we should talk about this tomorrow. I am tired just as you are. I think that for the beginning you should sleep here, because I don't have as much beds. To be honest I have one which I'd like to give to our small family." Clarke answered looking to John, who was so fascinated because of this building and all these plants.

„Thank you Clarke." Harper whispered and took John by his hand. Clarke showed us all where we can sleep and each of us was glad that we had a warm place to stay at. And as soon as I was laying with Clarke in my arms my eyes closed and my mind was running into the world of dreams.

—-

I'm so sorry for not posting so long, but I've been too busy with school… :)) enjoy


	11. Leave

Chapter 11

 **Clarke's view -**

When I woke up I felt something warm directly behind me. First I was terrified because I did not know what that was, but just a few seconds later I remembered the adventure of last night. I suppose that I still was not able to believe that such a kind of thing happened after many years. I have been waiting for so long to see, meet and feel another human soul again - and finally I had the opportunity to.

I felt the warm hug Bellamy was giving me during he was sleeping just as I did. I turned my face into his direction and merely to see him was making me, my heart, happy. I felt excitement and pleasure when I was glancing on him.

But then I wondered what time of day it was and decided to stand up, even it was so hard to leave him. When I moved my body away from him to stand up I heard him mumbling some quiet words :

„Where you going Clarke?"

And I smiled while responding „To look after the others, and then for something to eat. I'll be back soon." So I left him laying there.

I walked towards the entry to see where the sun was. As expected it was already risen and stood in the middle of the sky. I opened the door, stepped out and surprisingly saw Raven sitting there on the ground. She heard my steps and turned her head around. I was glad to see her.

„What are you doing out here?" I asked and assumed quietly that she was enjoying being back on earth and breathing the fresh air.

„Just wondering about how quick we found each other. And how you survived down here. And just thinking about how lucky I am to live." She nearly whispered.

I was already sitting next to her.

„The sunset yesterday was breathtaking and so I was sitting a few kilometers away from here. You can see there an incredible landscape. While I was enjoying it I heard the sound of your rocket, but surely I didn't know that it was you and so I wondered who or what was in position to make such a loud sound. I have not heard such a thing in a while. Well, a bit terrified but also curious I moved towards the sound came from. I know the ways and forests here just like my own five fingers. But I have to admit that when it's dark it's still very frightening to walk through them. Luckily you were walking into my direction and this is why we met so quick. I'm so glad that you came back."

I saw Raven's glance wandering into the sky to hold back some tears.

„God I've missed this place." She simply sobbed.

„Come. I'm gonna get some food. I'm pretty sure that y'all are hungry!" I switched the theme of our conversation. Succeeding. I heard Raven following me inside my home. And just as I stepped in the little kid ran into me. John, was his name?

„Hello John. Are you hungry?" I smiled. I was only able to smile when I saw him. It was moving me nearly to tears to see such a small, happy and young soul running over the earth which was basically destroyed twice.

He looked at me with his big blue eyes and nodded. I took him by his hand and went with him to my kind of garden. It was full of green and blooming plants. I saw that his eyes began to sparkle.

„I can eat this?" He asked.

„Sure you can. This is what I've been eating a long time. Unbelievable right?"

John nodded. I left him standing behind me and began to collect some sheets and tiny fruits which were ripen already. I had a bowl in my hand which I filled completely. I felt that John was following each of my movings with his eyes. He was a curious guy.

„Wanna wake up your mum and dad?" I asked him and he smiled mischievous and ran away. I went back to where I had slept and found Bellamy there talking with Raven. When they saw me with the bowl their eyes began to sparkle just as John's did right before.

Just a few minutes later, John and his parents joined us. It was great to see them as a cute little family.

„Where are Emori and Murphy?" Suddenly asked Monty. Right. They weren't here. And no one knew where they were. They were sleeping just a few meters next to Bellamy and me.

Had they really left us…?


	12. Shock

**Chapter 12**

And so they were standing there. The six ones that were remaining.

After nearly one half of a hour searching everywhere, in the house and a few hundred meters out of the building, for Emori and Murphy they gave up. Disappointed almost desperate Clarke sat down on the floor and just said nothing.

„Why for god's sake did they left without even saying anything?!" Raven was swearing. „I mean : how ungrateful are they? We came living to earth, found Clarke and we are still alive. Why?!"

„Raven… no one of us knows where they are, why they left and why they are so ‚ungrateful'" Harper tried so calm Raven a bit down. Futile. While Raven was upset talking about the happened, Bellamy and Clarke were sitting on the floor. Surely everyone understood Clarke's disappointment. Nevertheless they had to live on. And John was already laying on the floor like he was dying because of hunger. It was pretty funny to see him acting around. So Clarke pulled herself up, took the bowl with the green sheets and looked at her friends.

She moved to her cooking place which was a small table overfilled with all kinds of closely written pages, herbs and all sorts of equipment.

„Sorry for the chaos, but I had never to clean it up, because it is quite easy for me to find all the things I need." Clarke explained a bit blushing.

„You haven't seen the Ark while we were up there!" Monty laughed. Smirking Clarke continued to make a very tasty looking salad. She cut up some fruits, took seeds put, put them in a glass with seeds looking exactly like these. Cutting a few thick sheets up and pressing the juice out of them took a long time, but it was necessary. Their coating was inedible and if a human eats them he basically will have diarrhea for almost a week. And how did Clarke know? She experienced it herself a few years ago. And finally it was ready. She took out six plates and placed on each of them a portion of the salad.

„Well… you have to eat with hands…" Clarke excused and started eating. The sheets were crunching and their juice was filling up the mouth with its taste. Clarke was observing the reaction of her friends while they were eating. First they were skeptical but then, at least Clarke supposed so, they started liking it. John ate it like he was a flash. But he was full. The one portion of it satisfied his feeling of hunger. Fascinated he looked first to Clarke then to the cooking table.

„This is impressive. These plants are stilling the hunger so fast, and for long?" questioned Monty and Clarke answered : „Mmh, I suppose for about seven hours. At least for me but I think that it depends on the amount of activity you do and on the digestion. And surely the habit of eating such kind of stuff."

After lunch or breakfast, depends on how you want to see this meal, they were sitting in a circle and talking. Talking about themselves, their feelings, how their life was on the Ark and how Clarke's was on the earth. John was napping.

Suddenly Bellamy said „I'd like to observe the forests here. It would be amazing to see what happened to the world." And Raven agreed to his suggestion.

The five of them looked at each other and decided to do this. Harper and John stayed at their place, because it was too exhausting to take the small boy out for a quite long walk. And so Clarke, Monty, Bellamy and Raven took their way through the nature. Even Clarke lived here for a long while she had not, not nearly, explored all the land. It was not possible for one human on his or her own. It was literally to dangerous because no one knew what mother nature had done with animals, plants - the earth.

She had discovered that there was still some acid rain, but not in constant time lapses. This is why it was difficult to learn more about it.

„Hey look! Are these footprints?!" Bellamy shouted abruptly. His index finger pointed on some prints on the ground.

„I think they are! So Murphy and Emori were here!" Raven smiled. „We have to follow them. Now!"

Clarke agreed nodding. She led her small group of friends through the forest following the few footprints they left. And when they reached a clearing mid in the forest they could not believe their eyes. But not in a positive way.

There was in the middle a stain of blood.


	13. Fight

**Chapter 13**

Shocked they all looked at each other.

„What the hell happened to them? Are here living other humans? Or even animals who eat humans?" Monty panicked. And surely everyone understood his panic. What if these monsters, if you want them to call so, we're still here, waiting for someone to come up and to catch them. No one knew what was going to happen to them. But it did not seem like peace and happiness.

„I've been here so many times but I've never seen someone or even something that was alive. All the time I saw a few birds flying high in the sky through the clouds but they were never close enough to me for observing them. And if I followed them, who knows if I was still alive right now. It is terrifying that something that is so bloodthirsty is maybe just a few meters away." Clarke spoke with a silent voice. With each word she spoke her voice, which was usually loud and clear, was getting quieter and quieter.

The four were standing in a circle back to back. It was nearly impossible to hear their breath. Bellamy heard his blood pulsating through his veins. And none of them knew what was expecting them. It was such a quiet situation that if something moved even a hundred meters away they would have heard it. But nothing happened.

„I think we should move on. It seems like he, she or it is away. Maybe there are other blood stains and if we find some we should follow them." Raven broke the silence. They looked at each other and decided unanimously to do this. Separated from each other they searched for stains. Minutes passed and no one was able to say that something was found until Monty shouted a frightened „HERE!" Immediately the other three ran into his direction. And like written in a book there was a path accompanied by constant distances between drops of blood. Clarke breathed out loud and decided to go first. So they started to follow this path. Who knows for how long they have been walking when suddenly a very loud sound resounded through the forest. It was not a natural sound. It was caused by something or someone. Clarke never had heard it before.

„Holy mother Maria, what the fuck is happening! For fuck's sake, what is this? Who is this! I don't wanna die!" screeched Monty almost with a girl's voice. His eyes were panicky looking around, glancing the trees, then the ground, the far distance and then the trees again. He did not know where to look. His heartbeat was fast, and with each second getting faster.

„Shut up!" Raven whispered just as panicky as he screeched. And abruptly something rushed through the trees. No one saw what it was but everyone heard it. Clarke's breath stopped for a moment. She felt how Bellamy squeezed her hand into his. This movement was giving her a tiny feeling of safety and security. Nevertheless, the whole situation was pressuring on each of them. And there was the sound of the rustling leaves again. Someone was there. Moving fast. Looking for the four friends.

„We should run. Run as fast as we can. We don't know what this is and how capable it is." proposed Raven. „And we also don't know where it is, how fast it is and what it wants. I suppose that it will find use anywhere in this forest." contradicted Clarke, even tho she knew every corner of this forest. And this is what was so frightening about the circumstance. There was it again. It sounded nearer than before.

And then finally or suddenly, perfectly both, it appeared. It was quick. Too quick that at least one of the victims, if you want them to call so, was fast enough to realize where it was. Only when Raven screamed they realized that it had attacked them. And luckily Bellamy was swift enough to turn into the direction where the attack from. He was able to see where it disappeared. When he started to move after it, it jumped out on him. It had surely a weapon - how else it would have been able to cut lightly Raven's arm.

Bellamy involved himself in a fight with it. He pushed the weapon out of its hand. Or to be more exact out of the human's hand. The two rolled over the ground hitting each other almost everywhere where they were able to hit each other. And finally, Bellamy was sitting on the top of the attacker, holding his arms and pressing them strongly to the ground. He was breathing heavy.

And just now they were able to see who had attacked them.

„Octavia?" whispered Bellamy.

I hope y'all enjoying it :)


End file.
